Chosen Fate
by RandomLoveChosen
Summary: Vlad always thought he would never love... Til this angel crossed fate into his life. (idk where this story leads to... but rated T... for now... BTW this is my first story)
1. Bloody Talk

**_Hi! My name's Jenny and this is my first fanfic! it might be good, it might be bad, let's find out!_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula, I never will, even though I wish I did. BBC owns them, and I don't think they want to give it up :(_

Chapter One

Vlad never thought he would ever love someone this much. He always thought that he would just unlive forever, all alone until some slayer staked him. When he looked at her while arguing with Ingrid, he wondered if she was really a half fang, more like an angel. Her shiny big blue eyes, her light and fluffy hair and her full, pink lips...

"VLADIMER!" Vlad's eyes shot open and he banged his head on his metal coffin.

"Not again!" he groaned. He opened his coffin and speed to The Count's coffin room.

"What?" he shouted at his father.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go hunting with me." The Count said calmly.

"You know I don't drink blood!" Vlad yelled viciously.

"WELL, IT'S TIME YOU SHOULD! IF YOU WANT TO BE A GOOD GRAND HIGH VAMPIRE, YOU MUST SET A GOOD EXAMPLE!" The Count shouted back at his son.

"YOU KNOW I NEVER WANTED THIS POWER, I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO BECOME A VAMPIRE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Vlad was pretty sure The Count knew...

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE POWER?!" oops...

"NOT EVERYONE LOVES IT!"

"YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. YOU ARE TO BE THE VAMPIRE KING!" roared The Count

Now Vlad was pretty sure The Count only wanted him for his power status and to be his heir.

"I NEVER CHOSE TO BE DID I? FATE CH~" Vlad was cut off when some one else appeared in the doorway.

"Umm, can you quiet down a bit? I could hear it across the school..."

There was only one person whose voice had such an effect on Vlad...

Erin.


	2. Tricky

Chapter 2

"Erin?"

"Vladimir, who is this, half fang thing?" The Count said, barley covering his disgust.

"This is Erin, Iv'e asked her to stay with us. She saved Ingrid." Vlad said, knowing his father's answer.

"No, this is my castle, my rules. She leaves."

"First, Dad, this is a school, not a castle, and I am the Chosen One, I am the one in charge here. She stays." Vlad said, smiling triumphtly.

"No, I am Regent, I'm in charge until you turn 18 and go into power."

Vlad's face fell when he realized this was the truth. "BATS!" He cursed.

"Ummmm... so... can I stay?" said Erin uncertinly.

"Yes!"

"No!" The Count and Vlad said at the same time.

"Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "No." "Yes!" Vlad smirked.

"You heard him, your staying."

"Thanks, Vlad" Erin replied.

_I know these chapters are really short. Sorry, but I don't have enough time between 2 schools and tons of homework and extra stuff. :I I'll try to update as much as I can. Tell me where to lead this story because I __really__ don't know!_

_Peace out!_

Jen


	3. Uncertinly

_Hey Guys! please review more and tell me how long you want me to make this fic! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula at all, but if you ever hear BBC giving it away please PM me! XD_

_Chapter 3_

Erin's POV:

Wow, all my life I was brought up to believe that the Chosen One was a bloodthirsty, dangerous, soul-less person that was my main target to slay, along with all the vampires. Well, now that I met him, The Guild was totally lieing. He's the most bravest, charming, helpful person I ever met. I don't care if he's a vampire, I think I'm falling for him...

Vlad's POV

Erin is just so... Erin...

I wonder if she likes me too... I wish she did have to be loyal to the vampire that bit her. Then I might be able to keep her here.

I think I'll go ask her to lunch, hmm yes, I'll go do that.

YoungDraculaYoungDraculaYoun gDraculaYoungDraculaYoungDra cula

"Hey, Erin?" Erin looked up from the book she was reading.

"Yes, Vlad?"

"Do you want to... you know, go to town with me tomorrow? Not as a date... Unless you want it to be..." Vlad said, obviously nervous.

Erin smiles. "Sure! And it can be a date, silly."

Vlad grins. " Ok, meet me by the gates at 7."

"Sure, bye Vlad."

"Bye." Vlad goes to his room, his grin growing every second.

Erin walks to her room slowly, rewinding the conversation over and over again in her mind, each time, she smiles in delight.

_I don't know if it's good so please review and tell me if it is._

_Next chapter, I'm gonna have a chat with Vlad and Erin. :)_

_Peace out!_

_Jenny_


End file.
